As the Sun Sets
by TheBigWaloo
Summary: Another idea i came up with one day, this time it's bumblebee... I swear I'm not all about sad stories...


As the Sun Sets

Blake and Yang were walking through a forest on the outskirts of Vale. They were on assignment to clear out the Grimm in the area along with their team. It was one of the requirements of third year students to complete a few missions around Vale in order proceed to their next year. Thankfully, any extra missions that they did would boost their final grades by a few points.

Blake smiled to herself. _Of course Ruby and Weiss both had us go on extra missions, _thought Blake, _then again with us split up, I can spend some more time with this blonde brute_.

Almost as if hearing her thoughts, Yang turned around and smiled her big, goofy grin at her, causing Blake to smile back just as widely. She would never forget the day that she had met the big galoot.

* * *

><p>It was night time. The room was barely lit by a few candles burning in the room. Sleeping bags littered the room as people prepared to rest for initiation. Blake had just lit a candle, for herself, as she read her book against the wall, away from everybody else. She didn't need the candle, however, considering she was a cat Faunus and could see just fine in the dark. The candle was just there so people wouldn't ask whether or not she could see. It was also why she wore a bow a top her head, hiding her cat ears from the world.<p>

She would not be in for a peaceful night, however, as she saw, well rather heard, a blonde girl with lilac eyes dragging a brunette with silver eyes over to Blake's spot.

"Helloooooo!" cried out the blonde, very clearly announcing her presence, "I believe you two know each other?"

The blonde girl was not wrong; Blake very clearly remembered her from this morning, hadn't she exploded?

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" Blake asked, trying to confirm her memory.

"Uh yeah," affirmed the brunette nervously, "My name's Ruby."

Ruby held out her hand for Blake to shake, but she ignored it. Blake wasn't exactly a social person, and didn't really want to become too close to anyone. Ruby, however, kept pressing.

"But you can just call me crater…" Ruby hesitated and then decided against it, "Actually you can just call me Ruby."

Confused by Ruby's hesitation Blake replied simply, "Okay," she then continued reading, hoping that they would just go away.

Unfortunately, this was not the case as, after some whispering, the blonde started talking again.

"Sooo, what's your name?"

Blake sighed as she responded bluntly, "Blake."

"Well Blake I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister!"

_As if that will make me less annoyed, _thought Blake to herself.

"I like your bow!" Yang complimented.

Blake tensed up a bit at the mention of her bow, hoping they wouldn't notice anything strange about it.

"Thanks," Blake replied, hoping the questions would go somewhere else.

"It goes great with your… pajamas!"

_What?_ Blake thought perplexed, _what does that have to do with anything?_

"Right," responded Blake, still confused.

The sisters just stood there for a bit in awkward silence until Yang broke it again.

"Nice night, dontcha think?"

Now Blake was a bit fed up, "It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book," Blake responded, trying to subtly tell them to leave.

They clearly didn't take the hint as they continued to stand there staring at her.

"That I will continue to read," she said, trying again with subtlety.

Once again, the pair just stood there, blank looks on their faces.

Subtlety out the window, Blake decided to be blunt.

"As soon as you leave," she said with a bit more anger than she intended but it had the desired effect.

"Yeah this girl is a lost cause," commented Yang.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Huh?" Blake questioned, surprised.

"Your book? Does it have a name?"

Blake, interested in Ruby's fascination with her book, began to talk with her for quite some time. Although she was naïve, Ruby's heart seemed to be in the right place as she told Blake her reasons for being a huntress. The conversation was interrupted by Yang, as she grabbed her sister into a bear hug and lifted her up. The resulting sibling fight was enough to amuse Blake for the first time in a while. She was growing fond of them quite quickly in their time here.

_Who knows? _Blake thought, _maybe I will see more of them throughout the year._

* * *

><p>Blake smiled as they continued to walk through the forest, scouring for the pack of Grimm they were supposed to clear out. They found a couple of Beowolves and dispatched of them quickly.<p>

_No surprise, _pondered Blake, _after all, we are partners in this, and partners should be able to work well together._

Blake remembered pairing up with Yang in the Emerald forest, which lead to a great friendship after a few rough patches.

Yang turned to Blake as they entered a clearing.

"We should make camp here," she decided, it's getting dark.

Blake nodded, "Good idea."

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night. The stars above twinkled down upon Blake as she watched over the camp. Yang was fast asleep in her sleeping bag, the light of dying fire gleaming against her face.<p>

Blake stared at Yang's face for a while, taking in her partner's beauty against the embers. It was not the first time she had thought Yang beautiful, and she doubted it would be the last. They had been together for a year now, although Blake's feelings had started sooner than that.

* * *

><p>"You what?"<p>

Team RWBY was gathered in their dorm, discussing the dance this weekend. Well, it was more Ruby, Weiss, and Yang trying to convince Blake to go despite her protesting.

_However,_ thought Blake angrily, _they don't understand that the White Fang has to be top priority at all times!_

"We want you to go to the dance," stated Ruby calmly, as if it was the simplest of requests.

"That's ridiculous," spat Blake, opposed to anything that would prevent further research of what Roman and the White Fang were up to.

"Blake we're worried about you," Yang said, concern in her voice, "this investigation is starting to mess with your head."

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat," Weiss listed, counting on her fingers, "and to be honest, your grades have been suffering."

Blake was infuriated, "You think I care about grades!" yelled Blake, her hand gesturing to the window, "people's lives are at stake."

Yang lightly pushed Blake's hand down, trying to calm Blake.

"We know and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to," Yang spoke in a soothing tone.

Blake became distracted at the touch of Yang's hand against hers. Her heart seemed to skip a beat all of a sudden, and she felt slightly warmer upon contact.

_What was that? _Pondered Blake, _that almost seemed like…_

Blake shook herself out of her own thoughts, _No, I just imagined it._

Blake listened as Weiss, Ruby, and Yang continued to try and convince her to go, yet she finally became fed up with the idea.

"I think this is a colossal waste of time," she declared, getting up and heading out the door to the library.

* * *

><p>"My stubbornness should have gotten us killed that."<p>

Yang finished her story about her mother on a somber note. They were in a classroom that Yang had dragged Blake into after getting away from the library. Yang was trying to convince her take a break Blake knew what Yang was trying to say, but believed it was unnecessary with this situation.

"Yang," began Blake, trying to form her words clearly with her exhausted brain, "I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different."

Blake took a breath, "I'm not a child," she reasoned, trying to get Yang to understand, "and this isn't just a search for answers I can't just—"

"I told you I'm not telling you to stop," Yang spoke in a firm voice, "I haven't," her voice started to trail off and became more subdued as she continued.

"To this day, I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me."

Yang paused as she let her point sink in, "We're going to find the answers we're looking for Blake, but if we destroy ourselves in the process then what good are we."

Blake became frustrated with her partner, more than she had ever been before, "You don't understand," she cried, "I'm the only one who can do this!"

Now it was Yang's turn to become angry.

"No **you** don't understand!" yelled Yang, "If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?"

"I'd fight him!" Blake retorted with as much anger as her tired mind could muster.

"You'd lose," declared Yang as she pushed Blake towards the teacher's desk.

Blake managed to barely keep her balance and attempted to push Yang back.

"I can stop him!" She declared, as she weakly pressed her hand against Yang's shoulder.

"You can't even stop me!" Yang yelled, and shoved Blake into the desk.

Blake lost her balance for a bit and landed on the desk. She stood up and glared at Yang, angry that her partner didn't understand, frustrated that she couldn't do anything to Yang. She closed her eyes and tensed up, ready with another retort.

However, she was suddenly wrapped in a comforting hug from Yang. Stunned at this show of affection, Blake's retort was lost in her throat as Yang spoke.

"I'm not asking you to stop," Yang said, her voice shaking with emotion, "just please get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people you care about."

Yang pulled away from the hug and started walking toward the door of the classroom. Her words had hit home for Blake, and she finally realized that her actions were causing more harm than good to her and her teammates. She resolved to put the investigation on hold; she would certainly need the strength.

Blake turned to watch Yang walk out.

"And if you feel like coming out tomorrow," Yang continued as she turned to Blake, "I'll save you a dance." And with that, she winked and walked out.

The wink made Blake's heart skip a beat again.

_Again? _She thought, _Maybe I didn't imagine it yesterday_.

Blake sighed, a tired sigh. _Well, feelings later, _she decided, _sleep now_.

* * *

><p>Blake smiled up at the stars, as they gleamed with almost comparable beauty to Yang.<p>

_Even during the dance,_ _I still kept looking for Yang,_ she realized_, hoping she would treat me to another dance that night. It was a shame to confess to Sun about that, but he seemed to understand, even though he was a bit dejected._

Blake suddenly heard a stir behind her. Before she knew it, Yang had wrapped her arms around Blake from behind.

"Hey kitty cat," she greeted, sleepily, "Watcha thinking about?"

"Who said I was thinking?" she retorted with a slight smile.

"You're staring at the sky," Yang replied, as if it was obvious, "you seem to stare up whenever you're thinking about something."

Blake smiled, "I was just thinking about how we got together," she replied.

Yang grinned widely and squeezed Blake a bit tighter, "That was a great day wasn't it," Yang reminisced, "I remember the look on your face when I smoothly pulled out that yellow daisy and asked you out on our first date. It was like out of a movie."

Blake laughed at this, "You must remember it differently, cause I remember you tripping in front of me with your flower in hand, and then standing up and awkwardly stumbling over your words as you asked me out."

Yang blushed and scratched her head, "That was… I didn't…you…"

Blake laughed again, thinking it cute that Yang got so flustered over this, "Regardless," Blake continued, "That was one of the happiest moments of my life."

She turned to look at Yang, "I'm so happy to have you in my life," she whispered.

"And I'm happy to have you in mine," Yang replied, and kissed Blake.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Blake sat there in Yang's lap, feeling the warmth from Yang's body cause her to become sleepy.

"Yang."

"Hmm?"

"Can you sing that song for me?"

"Of course Blake," replied Yang, and she began to sing softly.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are grey<br>You never know, dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<em>

Blake listened to Yang sing, remembering all the times this song had comforted her in the past. When she was sad, angry, or even for no reason at all, Yang would sing this song to remind her that she was loved, and that they would never leave each other, no matter what.

Blake's eyes drooped, and eventually she fell asleep in Yang's arms, happy thoughts entering her dreams.

* * *

><p>Blake awoke the next morning to find that she was sleeping on the grass. She looked around, but didn't see Yang. She got up to go look for her, when Yang came back.<p>

She smiled, "Morning Blake!"

"Morning," Blake replied, "what's up?"

"Just checking the perimeter," replied Yang, "nothing new however."

"Well we best get moving if we want to meet up with Ruby and Weiss at the Grimm siting."

"Good idea."

The two set out once again after packing up their supplies. They continued through the woods, encountering a few Grimm along the way, but nothing they couldn't handle. Eventually, they reached the ruins where the Grimm pack had been spotted by the villagers.

"Well this looks like the spot!" declared Yang with a smile.

"I don't see Ruby and Weiss anywhere though," stated Blake.

"They must have encountered more problems than we did," said Yang, "Oh well, let's set up camp while we wait."

"Sounds good," Blake nodded.

They placed their supplies down, when they heard several noises coming from the ruins.

Immediately, Blake and Yang drew their weapons, ready to fight. An Ursa Major emerged from the doorway of the ruins and let out a roar. More Ursai appeared from the woods, surrounding the two.

"Guess camp will have to wait huh?" commented Yang with a smirk.

"Guess so," replied Blake, "Let's show them what we can do."

The Ursai charged and the battle began.

They fought well against the Grimm, pummeling and slashing and shooting and blasting their way through each one. But it seemed like the more they killed, the more kept coming. Yang was taking hit after hit, building up her semblance and storing it up the entire battle, while Blake used her clones to evade and take out each Grimm. Eventually, all that was left was the Ursa Major. The Grimm charged at them, but it was at a severe disadvantage. Yang took the hit from the beast, causing her to go flying behind Blake. Blake then threw her weapon at Yang, which she caught, allowing them to perform their Bumblebee combo. The attack sent the creature flying into several trees, killing it instantly.

Yang landed, exhausted from the seemingly endless fight against the Grimm, letting her semblance burn out.

"Whew, glad that's over," declared Yang, "my aura is almost spent."

"Yea…same…" replied Blake, breathless, "too bad we didn't leave any for Ruby and Weiss."

Yang turned toward Blake with a big grin on her face.

Then Blake's heart sank as she saw another Ursa of immense size jump out of the darkness in the ruins.

"Yang!" she cried and pointed, but it was too late.

Yang turned in the direction of Blake's finger and Blake watched in horror as Yang was hit by the Ursa's claw. Yang cried out in pain, and then slammed into a tree, blood seeping from a giant gash in her chest. In anger, Blake charged the Grimm. She dispatched of it quickly by decapitating it and then ran to Yang's side.

She looked at Yang's wound, panic rising within her as she tried to apply pressure to the wound.

Yang stirred and looked at Blake.

"Bla…Blake," she gasped as she struggled to form words.

Blake saw her and tears started to form in her eyes as she saw her girlfriend laying there.

"It's okay," Blake said, panic in her voice as she struggled to apply pressure and hold back her tears at the same time, "you're gonna be fine, I'll call Beacon we'll get you patched up, we'll-"

"Blake…" Yang spoke again, a bit clearer this time and Blake looked at Yang.

Yang struggled but eventually clasped Blake's hand and held it in hers.

"Blake…" she managed between gasps of pain, "Will you…sing for me…?"

Blake smiled tearfully at the love of her life, "Of course," she said shakily.

She stared into Yang's lilac eyes and tightened her grip on Yang's hand, trying to hold onto her.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

Yang smiled her special smile, the smile that only Blake got to see.

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

Yang's eyes fluttered as she continued to bask in Blake's soothing voice, tears started to fall from Blake's eyes .

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

Yang's eyes finally closed shut and let out a final breath. Blake felt Yang's hand grow limp in her own, as Yang's life was extinguished. More tears streamed down Blake's cheeks and she started to sob.

_Please don't take my sunshine away_


End file.
